Abstract A central component of NH-INBRE is its Developmental Research Projects Program (DRPP). The DRPP component provides 1) research opportunities and training for students; 2) professional development for DRPP-funded Project Leaders (PLs) and students; 3) development of the research and science culture at Partners. Through this mechanism, NH-INBRE directs resources to support the best biomedical research at Partners through multiple mechanisms to faculty from our 7 four-year primarily undergraduate Partner Institutions. The DRPP aims to direct NH-INBRE resources to support the best biomedical research at Partners and provides multiple mechanisms to support this through Pilot Project (PP), Research Project (RP) grants, and the new Targeted Incentive Grant(TIGs) and Seed Grant program. The DRPP develops and releases funding opportunity announcements to NH-INBRE participating institutions that solicit research proposals from faculty members. The proposals that fit into the biomedical themes of NH- INBRE then undergo anonymous peer review and are ranked according to perceived merit. Both scientific merit and the ability of the project and its Principal Investigator to provide a solid research experience for undergraduate students participating in the project are considered. Funding is awarded based on this ranking.